Jump then Fall
by SensitiveTouch
Summary: Weak-hearted Bella is heartbroken when her best friend since fourth grade, Edward, leaves her for the popular crowd. But can one unexpected person walk in her life and change her into the strong person she craves to be? ALLHUMAN. M FOR FUTURE EVENTS!
1. The Change

_"Violent Delights, Have Violent Ends. &+ In There Triumph, Die."_

Nothing can be more foolish or reckless than a 17-year-old girl in high school. Now that I look back at it I realize how clueless I was. I was head over heels for the high school jackass. Not only did he use girls for sex, but he used them to impress his stupid guy friends. Did I mention? I was his best friend since the fourth grade? Yeah, and I was the stupid ass friend who stood by him no matter what. I knew the moment we went into high school things were going to change, but I was never prepared for what _really_ happened.

"Edward this year is going to be the best!" I screamed before we got out of the car. His mother, Emse, always let me carpool with them. My mom worked night shift and wasn't home till ten in the morning. Needless to say, she was a walking zombie when she got home, so Emse was generous enough to give me a ride every day. It wasn't a big deal, he only lived down the street from me.

"I know! We're going to rule the whole damn school!" Edward screamed along with me.

"Edward! Watch your mouth!" Emse yelled at us through the review mirror.

Edward chuckled and stuck his tongue out at her. Then we did out secret handshake and hopped out of the car to our teenage future. It looked like hundreds of people were everywhere at the entrance of the school. Some hanging out, some talking, some even smoking. I was so excited. Not only was I walking next to a very gorgeous guy, but I went up two full bra sizes last year! Ah, things were so simple back then, huh? I started falling in love with Edward in 6th grade. It was only until four years ago that I realized my best friend was completely inhumanly sexy. His skin was normal, tan from the summer. His green, emerald eyes that just. . . sparkle. He spent all summer working out, and I went to the gym with him to shed a couple pounds, so he was definitely built. He was deffinatley something every girl wanted a piece of. And here I am, walking next to him into high school! It's going to be like this every day! Girls are going to envy me!

"Are you nervous?" Edward asked, interrupting my thoughts. I looked up at him, he was smiling down at me. I noticed some people looking our way. I was overwhelmed with confidence with him by my side.

"A little, but every teenager feels that way on their first day of high school, right?" I giggled.

"So I'm not the only one." He blushed. I blushed along with him. Only because he looked so amazingly cute when he blushed, "You look very nice today." I almost froze like a robot during a rainy day. My face was probably as red as a tomato too. How embarrassing.

"Uh, heh, thanks I guess. You look nice. . too." I giggled, like a little girl.

"Did you put make-up on?" He asked, innocently. Why is he doing this to me!?

"Um, yeah why does it look bad?" I mumbled, trying to pull out my mirror to see.

"No, no!" He smiled, then he stopped me. I looked up at him, he was starring at my face intensely, "Your eyes look hazel." He said.

"Yeah, um, this eye shadow is suppose to make my eyes pop. Well, that's what the girl at the counter said." I kept rambled on.

"Oh that's just great. The hormonal teenage boys are going to be all over you, Bella. Just great." He said, putting his hands on his hips. I laughed at him, and he raised one eyebrow filled with confusion.

"Ha, ha! I don't think so! All those hormonal girls are going to be all over you!" I joked, flicking his nose. He smiled warmly. I wrapped my arms around his arm and we kept on walking. I heard whispers around me, mostly about how hot Edward was. They have no idea. He's beautiful inside and out. It's almost like he's inhumanly perfect. It amazes me.

There they were. The doors to my future. Will it be good or bad? I didn't know at the time. I looked up at Edward, and he smiled down at me.

"Ready?" He asked. I grinned, and nodded. "Before we go, promise me one thing." He whispered, as people walked by us, into the school. The bell already rang.

"What?" I asked, in a hurry almost. I did NOT want to be late my first day.

"Don't change." He whispered. I looked up at him, and starred into his eyes, man, they looked like green gems. I nodded slightly.

"Promise."

Then he opened the doors and we walked into the unknown.

* * *

It didn't happen right away. Things went on normally for about 6 months. We were still best friends, and no one could break that. It was the the last week of the next month, that things REALLY started changing. Edward went away on a camping trip every year with his family so I didn't see him for three weeks. But three days after he came back, he called me at midnight one night, and he sounded like he was going to explode.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked, panicking.

"Bella, it's my fucking parents. There fighting again. This time it's gone too far." He said, like he was out of breath, "There getting a divorce."

"Oh Edward! I'm so sorry! Want me to come get you?"

"Yeah, please."

I hung up, and grabbed my new jacket my mom bought me. It was leather, my favorite. I have a leather fetish. Anyway, I put that on and didn't bother changing out of black tank-top and black and gray plaid pajamas. It was just Edward.

I live downstairs, so I didn't have to sneak out the front door. I can sneak out the back door! High five.

I made my mom change the downstairs into my room because it was huge and almost like an apartment. I had a door separating my room, and I had a little living room with a couch, a TV and my little kitchen. It was so cute! Edward always sneaks over and we stay up all night watching Disney movies. I loved when we watched The Little Mermaid because Edward knew EVERY single world to ALL the songs. And he'd just break out and use a hair brush as a microphone. Can you imagine a grown man singing 'Part Of Your World'? Impossible I know. Even though his singing was horrible, he would crack me up. I'd have stomach ache for a whole week because of that. Yeap, we had amazing memories together. . .

I walked out the door and went to the front yard and jogged down the street. Edward's house was the biggest on the block. He was swimming in cash. His father was a doctor and his mother a veterinarian. Needless to say, they got the big bucks.

I waited in front of their house, and soon Edward walked out of the backyard and over to me. He walked over to me quickly and wrapped his arms around me tightly. Usually he was cold, but tonight he was warm with heat. I sunk into him, his aroma was intoxicating. Cologne? When did he get this? He pulled away suddenly and looked in my eyes.

"I'm sorry." He said. He looked different. His eyes were darker than usual, it almost made me pull away from him. He's never looked at me like this before.

"No, it's okay. Are you. . . okay?" I asked, worried.

"Yeah I'm perfectly fine. Let's go to your place." He said, grabbing my hand and pulling me down the street.

When we got to my house we had to sneak in the back door which was normal. When we walked in I took his coat away from him and hung it up in the little closet, along with mine. This is normal, again. I walked over to the little kitchen-et I had in the corner and put a tea-pot over the little stove.

"Want co-co?" I asked.

"No, I'm okay." He said, sitting on my couch. I turned the stove off, and forgot about the whole get-warmed-up-with-coco plan.

I went and sat down Indian style, next to Edward. I was facing him, studying his face. He wasn't looking at me, just starring off into space, thinking.

"Edward." I said, breaking his concentration. He looked over at me.

"What?" He asked.

"Do you. . . want to talk about it?" I asked, touching his shoulder. He looked at my hand on him, and then at my face.

"No." He mumbled, "Can you shut the light off? It's hurting my eyes."

"Yeah sure. Turn on the TV so I don't fall, ha ha." I mumbled, getting up and shutting the light off. He turned the TV on like I asked him, but still wasn't relaxing. I sat down next to him, and sighed. Because he isn't relaxing, I'm not.

"Bella?" Edward whispered, muting the TV. I looked up at him.

"Mh?"

"I've been thinking. . ." He whispered, "about us lately."

I felt like someone electrocuted me. Suddenly the air around me intensified. What is he talking about? I didn't answer, I was stiff with goose bumps. But he continued anyway.

"And. . . I feel like. . ." He whispered, suddenly leaning forward. I felt like I couldn't breathe, and the closer he got the more suffocated I felt. He's never done this before. Why is he moving so close. I was starting to lean the opposite direction he was leaning. I felt myself almost laying down. He was almost on top me too. That wasn't the only thing taking my breath away at the moment. His eyes. . . they were completely black. His beautiful emerald eyes were black with. . . lust? The feeling that overcame my body was something I never felt before. It was strange, and amazing at the same time.

"We should. . . move on. . ." He breathed, inches from my lips, ". . .from that. . ."

It was my first kiss, and yet, it felt like my lips went completely numb. His lips were on fire, so warm they almost burned me. It felt so unbelievably amazing. He didn't really, waste any time. He was completely over me, and I was completely under him. I didn't really know what do to, so I just moved my lips along with his. How the hell does he know any of this stuff? Can this really be happening? My cute little awkward best friend Edward is actually kissing me? Suddenly I felt his tongue against my closed mouth, banging against it for entrance. I didn't know what to do, so I gently parted my lips and he barged his way in there. I kind of jumped at the sensation the moment our tongues met. It was so. . . thrilling? You can't really explain it. But whatever it was. . . it was nice.

"Edward." I breathed. He didn't answer, I just felt a low growl rumbling from his chest. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and just relaxed, and let the chips fall where they may. The thought of that made me nervous. I mean, if I'm going to go. . . there. . . I want to lose it to someone special and Edward is very special to me. . . but am I ready?

"Edward. . . stop." I breathed in-between kisses. His lips stopped moving.

"What?" He said, almost in disgust, "You want to. . .stop? Why?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"What do you mean why am I doing this? Because I wanted to?"

"I mean you kiss me out of nowhere, I guess I'm a little curious. Why now?"

He sighed loudly, his sweet-smelling breath was a cloud around me, "Listen, I'm a little stressed out right now, and I'm sick of pretending I'm not attracted to you. I want you, and I want you now." He breathed, his eyes still black with intensity.

"Excuse me? You tell me that like I'm some piece of shit." I argued.

"Take it as a compliment. I think your beautiful. I just want to show you what your missing."

"And _you_ know what I'm missing?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Don't you trust me?"

"More than anything."

"Than just relax. I know what I'm doing."

"Since when!? A week ago you were asking me why girls wear bras and now you know everything about sex." I asked, irritating fluttering around in my stomach. He almost chuckled.

"Let's just say one of Emmett's collage girlfriends came on our little trip and showed me a thing or too. Trust me, it will be everything you ever dreamed of."

"Where the _hell _is this coming from?"

He didn't answer me, he just started kissing me again. It wasn't like before. Before it was magical, not it was just dirty. I was SO not doing this. I pushed him off me, a little too hard. He fell onto the floor.

"What the hell Bella!!!" He yelled, getting up.

"Get out." I said simply, getting up myself.

"What do you mean, 'Get out?'"

"Exactly what I said, GET OUT." I said loudly, "Do you honestly think you can take advantage of me? I don't know where this is coming from but I do NOT like it. So get the fuck out of my house." I walked over to the closet and got his jacket out. I threw it at him and opened the backdoor for him. He just stared at me, and shook his head.

"Fuck you." He said, walking out. I stood there in shock. Did he actually just say that to me? I slammed the door and locked it. I started breathing heavily, as the realization of what just happened sunk in. Was that Edward? Was that just a huge nightmare? I didn't realize but tears were falling down my cheeks. Edward's never treated me this way before. He's never. . . he's like a completely different person! It's like I don't know who he is anymore! My sobs got louder as I got up and shut the TV off. I walked in my room and buried myself in my bed. This cannot. . . be happening to me.

* * *

ookay! :) Brand New STORAYY!  
I snagged this from my OTHER fanfiction account  
(.net/~)  
and decided to post it on both of my sites :)

**im REALLY excited about this one :)**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
****REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
****REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
****REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
****REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
****REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
****REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

******************:)**


	2. Jacob Black

__

"I don't know what it is, that makes me fall like this."

* * *

You can say the rest of my freshman year was like someone plummeting me down to the fiery doom of Hades. It was hell. I've never felt so alone in my whole entire life. Ever since that night with Edward, he hasn't even looked at me. He hasn't talked to me, glanced my way on accident. Basically, he ignored me. It's hard to believe that I could love someone my WHOLE entire life, and yet he can forget me just like that. You mean to tell me that he doesn't even think of me? Ever? I felt that same sharp pain in my chest, the most familiar thing to me. The pain of losing him. He was hanging out with the popular kids, and had about three girls around him every time I saw him. Yeah, he's heartbroken alright. . . I tried to let it not affect me. I tried to be strong and be tough, but there was no way around this. Every time I saw him it was like someone shot me in the chest. It was horrible.

But they always say, when you hit rock bottom, there isn't anywhere to go but up. It was in the beginning of my sophomore year, and I was on my way to algebra. I remember exactly what I was wearing. It was my favorite dark jeans I bought with rips all in them, and my cute white flowy tank top and a my cute gray, wool sweater. It had gray buttons, but I never buttoned it. I had a cute hat and scarf to go with it but I wasn't allowed to wear it during school.

I was looking at my phone because I was running late, and my books were falling, I was a mess mentally at that point. It happens when you get your heart broken. Your all over the place. Suddenly, I felt something large hit my chest, and it made me fall on my butt, hard. All my books and papers went everywhere, it was horrible. I was about to have a mental break down, but then I saw a pair of large, dark hands pick them up quickly.

"Sorry about that." A deep voice said to me. I looked up and noticed the beautiful thing in front of me. My mouth opened to a little 'o' as I starred at his face. He had tan, dark skin, and beautiful brown eyes. He had short brown hair and the most beautiful teeth I think I've ever seen.

"No, no, it's okay. Really." I said, coming back down to earth and helping him pick up the papers and books.

"Your lost too? Damn, I hate being a freshman." He chuckled.

"Ha, ha no actually I'm just running late. I'm a sophomore. So you're a freshman, huh?"

"Ha, ha yeah. I'm Jacob. Nice to meet you. . .?"

"Bella. Nice to meet you too. You know what, screw it. Want to skip? I got a car." I smiled. He flashed his huge grin and helped me up.

I don't really know where that came from. Ever since I've been in high school I've never skipped class. Why did I decide to do it now? Was I trying to impress him?

"Yeah sure. Where too?" He asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"Mh, how about Charlie's, I can go for some pizza." I said rubbing my stomach.

"Sure, but one condition."

"And what's that?"

"It's on me." He smiled. I giggled, and nodded. Wow, that was the first time I laughed in months. For the first time in a LONG time, I didn't force it. It was a natural response that I missed out on for a year. The feeling made my chest flutter with excitement.

We got to Charlie's and ordered a medium pizza to share. Yeah, I eat a lot. . . it's the curse of the cool. Jacob pulled out my chair for me and put the pizza in the middle of the table. He sat across from me and opened the box with a smile.

"Okay, please tell me more about yourself." I smiled. Man, I missed that feeling.

"My name is Jacob." He said, mouth filled with pizza.

"You idiot! I know that already. Something else."

"Oh, ha ha, okay well um, my dad and I live in La Push, I like to fix cars and motorcycles, I'm kind of stubborn and a hard ass, and. . . my hair used to be long."

"Oh my god, I can't imagine you with long hair ha ha, sweet motorcycles. Have any?" I asked, raising one eyebrow. An attempt to flirt? Hope not, because that was pretty sad.

"Ha ha, only one. It took me a whole year to fix that baby up. But it's decent."

"I love motorcycles. Well only recently I did." Like right now kind of recently, "I love the whole leather, bad ass scene. It's kind of my new thing." True, ever since Edward stopped talking to me I started craving to be a bad ass and rebel. As you can tell I didn't, but the whole, 'Man that guy broke up with that girl but she's still strong' type thing was something I craved. Too bad I'm such a weakling and I let a guy just ruin my life.

"I'll have to take you for a ride sometime." He grinned flirtatiously. Wow, he is gorgeous.

"You know your sort of beautiful, right?" I thought out loud. I blushed instantly. He started bursting out laughing.

"Thanks I guess? Ha, ha! Your sort of beautiful too." He chuckled, "Man the guys would get a kick out of you."

"The guys?"

"Yeah, they go to high school here. One of them is a senior, his name is Sam. He's very. . . protective of us. Very dominate. But a big Care Bear on the inside. Paul, and Jared are sophomores. Paul. . . well he has kind of a temper. But all in all, is a blast to be around. Jared is so stupid and out there. He's such a moron who says he doesn't need to be smart because he can cruise through life with his good looks. An idiot I know, but he has a girlfriend named Kim, so he's getting some action. Ha, ha but Sarah doesn't really hang with us much. Quil, Embry, Seth and I are freshman. Quil is a prankster and loves to irritate people. Embry is mature, but loves to break your chops. Seth is very quiet and loyal. Sweet in general. And Jacob, MAN! He is HOT!"

"HA! I must meet this Jacob!" I giggled, "Well ain't you Mr. Popularity."

"Nah, there just old friends from La Push." He suddenly started laughing, "Oh yeah, I forgot the girls." He smirked, "Emily and Leah. They'll love you. Leah is a Seth's sister, a sophomore like you, a little quiet, but she's type badass and she never does what people tell her. She's a fucking beast at dancing. No one can touch her in that department," sounds interesting!, "Emily is Sam's girlfriend, a Junior. She's probably the sweetest person you'll ever know."

"Well, I'll have to meet them all sometime."

"Oh yeah sure. They'll all like you." He smiled, "Enough about my gay life, what about you?"

"Well," I smiled, "I live with my mom, I used to live in Texas with my dad Charlie but I moved down here to Forks to be with my mother when I was just 9. I don't really hang with people much. Popularity isn't my style at all. I would be fine all by myself." What a horrible lie, "Not much to tell. . . I'm fine with just hanging out and watching movies. It doesn't take me much to be entertained ha, ha. Aaaaaand, I make the best truffle cake. That's about it. Ha, ha my life is pretty boring."

"Man, truffle cake sounds awesome right now." He said rubbing his stomach. It looked hard. . . like he has abs. Lord.

"Ha, ha. I'll have to make you some."

"Here's your bill sir." The waitress came in and interrupted. I rolled my eyes. Jacob nodded and paid for it. I didn't notice but the pizza was gone. I wonder how many pieces I ate? I just remember picking up one piece after another and shoving it down my throat. He probably thinks I'm a pig.

"It's 1, and I have a test in Chemistry next. Damn. . ."

"It's okay, come on. I'm late for my next class anyway."

We walked outside and then to the car. It took us about two minutes to get back to school. We snuck back in and then we walked a ways. Soon though, we had to separate. All my classes were upstairs, and all his were downstairs. He walked me to the stair and then smiled at me all geeky and whatnot.

"Hey, thanks for the pizza." I smiled, walking up one step.

"No problem, it was fun. We should hang out sometime. Maybe you can come down to La Push and meet everybody."

"I would like that a lot." I smiled.

"Okay, see ya!" He said, then ran down the hall. I stood on the stairs for a while, and then jumped when I heard the sound of someone walking down. I looked up slowly and saw the person I did NOT want to see right now.

"Bella." He said. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Edward." I was surprised at how calm and confident I was. It seemed to shock him a little bit more than it shocked me.

"Long time no see." He said in a harsh tone.

"Sure it is. Can you move? You're in my way." I said walking up a couple steps. He didn't move.

"So what you're a slut now? Stay away from Jacob." He said cracking his knuckles.

I let out a sour chuckle, "Excuse me? Who the _hell_ do you think **you** are? If you think you can control who I hang out with, grab yourself. Do yourself a favor, grow up a little and get a life. Looser." I spat pushing him aside.

"You're going to fucking regret the day you talked to me that way!" He yelled after me.

"I'm shaking in my tube socks Edward. SHAKING."

I walked down the hall with a smile on my face. I felt Bella being reborn into something much. . . much more stronger. The girls I admired for being so strong, for not letting a boy effect her, I felt Bella slowly transformed into that. I felt like Jacob triggered that today. If I saw Edward on those stairs two days ago, I'd probably just walk up the stairs while he called me a slut and a whore. Then I'd go home and cry about it. But I can't believe I just told him off like that! I feel like I'm a new person, and I love it.

"Bella!" I heard someone yell. I know that voice, and with a smile on my face I ran over to the person I couldn't wait to see.

Jacob.

It's been a week since we met but I feel like I known him since forever. Today was the day I go with him to La Push to meet the gang and I'm so excited. Jacob has nothing but amazing memories with them. That's what I need. AMAZING memories. Well, more of them anyway. . . NO, Bella! NO, NO, NO, NO! Don't think about any of that bull shit. Keep moving ahead! Remold yourself!

"Ready?" He asked with a smirk. I nodded quickly, eager to get to La Push.

"Wait, do we need to take my car?"

"No. . ." He said, with this big suspicious grin on his face. He walked off and I followed him effortlessly. It's stupid how I can trust this man so easily. I've only known him a short while but. . . I'd trust him with a lot already. Suddenly we turned around the school building and there was the most beautiful hunk metal I think I've ever seen.

"Like it?" He smiled.

"It's beautiful! You rebuilt this?!" I stood there shocked. In front of me was the most beautiful looking motorcycle I think I've ever seen in my whole life. It looked like something from a store, it was red and black, and not a scratch on it.

"Ha, no. The one I built is nothing compared to this. Sam gave it to me for my 17th birthday."

"That's one hell of a present!" I cheered, giving him a high five, "Wait, you're a freshman, how can you be 17 already?"

"I started school too late. Here," He grinned handing me a red helmet, that looked just like the bike. I looked up at him and he smiled, "I just got my license, I don't want it to be taken away from me already."

I smiled and gladly put on the hot helmet. I hope I don't get helmet hair, hell. Who cares right!? IM GOING ON A MOTORCYCLE! Jake jumped on with his sexy self, and started the engine quickly. I was so giddy when I threw my leg over and wrapped my arms around Jacob's firm waist. He played with the gas until suddenly we zoomed off across the school property. I screamed with excitement, and threw one hand in the air. But suddenly I stopped, when I realized someone was standing ahead of us, his eyes dead set on me with anger. A certain someone who I was determined to not let affect me anymore.

Edward Cullen.

His face was serious, as he starred me down from up ahead. The motorcycle was moving so fast, but it seemed like it took forever to get close to him. When we did, I just smiled widely and starred deep into his eyes with pleasure. I wanted him to see that I wasn't going to be the victim anymore. I'm showing him, that I don't need his SORRY ASS to survive.

& nothing infuriated him more.

" I'm a little nervous." I whispered as I got off the bike. Jacob did the same but he looked amused as he starred into my eyes. His chocolate brown eyes were sunk into my brain, they were so beautiful.

"You have no reason to be nervous, Bella. They're going to love you. I promise." He smiled. He held out his hand and I took it without question. I thought about stopping this. I'm falling deeper into this so fast. It's only been a week! But every time I think about staying away from Jacob, my whole entire body feels on edge. I realize that I need Jacob. If I didn't have Jacob. . . I don't want to think about how my life would still be like. So I figured, the hell with it. It's only been a week, but I'm going to let my heart do the walking. Let it go where ever it feels the safest, and right now that's with Jacob.

He led me to his house quickly and introduced me to his dad. The moment he saw me, his whole face lit up.

"Bella Swan?" He questioned. I nodded, I never told him my last name, "I know your father! Man, we go way back! You kids used to make mud pies together! That is, when your mother and father still lived in Forks."

Jacob seemed thrilled, "Are you serious?"

"No Jacob, I made it up." His dad said sarcastically, "I'm Billy." He said holding out his hand. I smiled eagerly and shook it. I don't know why but I was nervous.

"I didn't know you knew Charlie." I smiled.

"Oh yeah, we still talk every now and then. I'm trying to get him down here to visit so I can go fishing with a decent fisherman." He said eyeing Jacob.

"What's that suppose to mean? What, I'm a bad fisherman?" Jacob asked, crossing his arms.

"Jacob, you fell in the water three times our last trip."

"So?!"

I started laughing loudly at their bickering, "You two are fighting like a bunch of woman." I laughed harder. They soon joined me in my little laugh attack there.

"What are you goons laughing at?" A raspy voice said behind us. Jacob and I turned around at the same time to see a tall tanned-skinned guy standing with his hands folded across his chest. He had short hair like Jacob, but his face was more mature-looking. Where Jacob still had that teenager look about him. At first, I was intimidated. But then with him being so large, and so dominate, I knew who it was.

"Sam right?" I questioned with a smile.

"How'd you know?" He asked raising one eyebrow. He looked amused that I guessed right.

"Lucky guess." I cheesed. Then I held out my hand, "I'm Bella."

"Nice to meet you Bella. It's about time you showed up, Jacob has done nothing but annoyed the hell out of me. He talks about you all the time."

I smiled at Jacob, "REALLY?"

Jacob blushed, "Thanks a lot man."

"Anytime. Hey you guys are going to miss the party if you keep goofing off you know."

"Party?" I questioned, eyeing Jacob.

"I didn't tell you? It's Leah's birthday."

"No you didn't tell me! I would have dressed better!" I said hitting his arm. I only had a pair of dark jeans on with a black, wool sweater. Billy and Sam chuckled at our argument.

"You look fine! Look at how horrible Sam is dressed! Compared to his lack of style, you look inhumanly beautiful!" He said trying to keep a straight face. I looked up at Sam and he had an evil look on his face.

"Watch what you say you little mutt." He eyed. Jacob scratched his head and laughed nervously.

"Okay well, look at that time! Let's go!" He said grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the room.

We had to drive a ways to get to Leah's house. It was bigger than I imagined, and I could hear the music from outside. There was a lot of people here. Cars parked everywhere, people hanging around outside. And here I come on this hot motorcycle and this sexy ass guy driving it. Life is good right now. So, so good.

We walked across the lawn, and up to the front door. Jacob smiled at me, before grabbing my hand and pulling me inside. The atmosphere inside was very thrilling to me. I've never been to a party before, I mean I went to birthday parties before but never one like this. I was so excited. But then I felt like such a moron for never being to a party with a lot of people, and decent music.

I was overcurious so meet Leah. If she's anything like Jacob described her, she's the type of person I need to hang out with. The funny thing is, there were so many people, I knew there was no way I could find her. The house thankfully was big enough to fit all these people.

"Where's Leah?" I yelled to Jacob. The music was loud, so I hope he heard me.

"Don't worry! We'll see her soon!" He yelled back with a sneer. Like he knew something I didn't and was pleased at my confusion. Jerk face.

"Can I have everyone's attention please!!!" Someone yelled over a microphone. Suddenly the music lowered and everyone was quiet, "Can everyone please go outside, the surprise is about to start!" The guy holding the microphone looked pretty young, but had the same short black hair and tan skin like Sam and Jacob.

"That's Seth, Leah's sister." Jacob said in my ear. I shivered from the hotness of his breath but nodded. People listened to him and walked outside. Basically, everyone was in the driveway. Jacob, still holding my hand, pulled me deeper into the crowd until we were in the front. The garage door was open and now that we were closer I could see a stage in it. Everything was very dark, which I didn't understand right now. Suddenly I started to hear music start, and everyone started screaming and cheering. Drop it Low started playing and the cheers only got louder. I looked up at Jacob and he a huge smile on his face. Suddenly the lights on the garage were dim and you could see three bodies outlines from the dimness. It kept getting lighter and lighter until it was completely lit up. I couldn't really see her or anything because they weren't doing anything. They were standing on one side of the stage, not moving. Then out of nowhere when the beat picks up they start moving their hips and moving onto the stage. The moment they do bright lights shine EVERYWHERE. It was like I was in a club with all the flickering lights. My eyes were on Leah as she moved her hips to the beat.

Without a doubt in my mind, the beautiful woman standing in the middle, was Leah. She was more gorgeous than I thought. She had long black hair, and tan skin like Jake and Seth. She had the same presence as everyone else that lives in La Push.

(For Choreography Video, Link On Profile)

I was in awe at the moves she pulled. I never knew I human being could move that way. Whenever I looked up at Jake he was cheering her on, loud as can be. I was right along with him. She was so. . . bad ass. So strong looking. She looked like she could beat the shit out of you and not think twice about it. I was DETERMINED to befriend her.

Then guys appeared on the stage and the crowd cheered louder. The song transitioned to another song, and the girls walked off while the guys danced and did their own routine. Jake yelled loudly when that happened.

"HELL YEAH!! Jared, Paul, Seth! GO BITCH!" He yelled.

I looked at the guys dancing on the stage and smiled. I didn't know the guys could dance too. I can Transform Ya by Chris Brown came on and then Leah and the girls walked back out. Leah stood in from of the guy in the middle, and danced along with him. I found myself screaming and cheering them on even though I didn't know them. I yelled to them like they were my closest friends.

The whole routine was unbelievable and the whole crowd went wild. When it was finished everything went dark and music kept playing. So naturally people started dancing. I had to get out of there fast, I can NOT dance. I started walking away but Jacob pulled me back.

"Dance with me." He said in my ear. I shivered again from his warm breath. I was so embarrassed about what I had to say..

"I can't dance." I whispered back in his ear. He smiled widely.

"It's okay. There isn't much to it. Just close your eyes." I did as he told me to, "Listen to the song, the beat." I nodded and obeyed. Drop It Low by Easter Dean was on again. It was almost hard for me to get, but I understood what he was saying to me, "Rhythm." He whispered again his hands felt from my stomach, to my thighs. He started to move them, "Move with the beat, let your body do the work. Don't think, just move." He took his hands off my thighs and grabbed my hands. I felt him move in from of me, one hand on my waist he pulled me closer. I did the same. I couldn't believe I was actually dancing. Well, it was mostly grinding, ha. But it was to the beat!

I turned around and grinded against him to the beat, he was dancing along with me to. I bent over and grinded harder, I felt his hand on my back, then slide over to my neck. He pulled me up as I kept up to the beat. Just moving my ass, trying to look good. He grabbed my hands and held them in the air, I felt his breath in my ear and and how he laughed when I grinded against him hard.

"You got it. That wasn't so hard, was it?" He whispered. I didn't respond, I just danced my ass off harder. I turned around and put my hand behind his neck and he smiled like he was enjoying it. The whole time I kept switching around, doing different stuff, moving my body in a way I never thought possible. How could one person loosen me up so much? I felt so loose, not my usual uptight self.

The song soon ended and we walked out of the crowd, and into the house. Everyone was outside, so there was barely anyone inside.

"Leah!" I heard Jacob yell. I looked around eagerly trying to see her. Then I did. She was standing in a corner with some guy, when she say Jacob she smiled and walked over. Wow, she was beautiful. The closer she moved to me the more insecure I felt. She changed her outfit, she had on leather skinny jeans and a blue and black stripped halter top. The type that's flowy on the the top but tight right around the hips. Her long ass curly hair, smoky-eyed make-up, lots of silver jewelry. Needless to say, she was hot.

"Jacob." She smiled.

"That routine was the shit. As usual, kick-ass job." He said pounding her fist. She grinned and then fixed her air jokingly.

"Shiiiit, I know, I know." She joked. We all laughed.

"Leah, this is my good friend Bella." He said.

"Duh, of course I know who she is. You don't shut the hell up about her. Ha, ha. Nice to meet you girl. I saw you on the dance floor. Not bad." She smiled holding out her hand. I grabbed it quickly and shook it.

"Nice to finally meet you." I giggled, "Oh please, compared to you what I did was hideous. But seriously, you did an amazing job."

"Well thanks! Oh Jacob, I like her. She's gorgeous too." She teased. I blushed horribly.

"Are you kidding?" I protested, "Your beautiful."

She smiled, "Thanks. How about this, we both sexy as hell!" She laughed, we all laughed too. She's funny too? Is there anything this girl isn't? "So do you guys want a drink?" She smiled raising one eyebrow.

"Yeah." Jacob nodded. He looked at me.

"Sure I'll have whatever."

"Be right back." She said walking off.

"She's sweet."

"She only seems that way now." He smirked, "So, are you having fun?"

"Um, yeah." I said giggling, "Of course I am. Thanks for bringing me." I said wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Anytime." He whispered wrapping his around my waist. I've never wanted to be with Jacob more than I do right now. Well, I'm already with him but I mean to be **with** him. Up until right now, I realized that he would be a perfect boyfriend. He's sweet, but can be aggressive and dominate when he wants. It kind of turns me on more than it should.

"Here you go." I heard Leah's voice behind me. I blushed because I was hugging her best friend like we were a couple. I took the drink, it looked so cool. It was in a tall curvy wine glass, and the drink was a bright, bright blue. It had pineapple on the side, which was amazing. I LOVE pineapple.

"What is it?" I asked, just curious.

"It's called a 'Blue Hawaii'." She said, sipping hers. Jacob had a pissed look on his face.

"I don't want this fruity drink Leah." He said handing it to her, "Give me a mans drink!"

She started laughing, "You say that like you're a man." I laughed louder than I should have, "Fine, more for me and Bella. I'll go get you a shot."

S-s-s-s-s-s-shot?!?!?

I took a sip of my drink. I tried not to make my gagging noticeable. Jacob didn't seem to see me. This drink has alcohol in it! But. . . it's so good. I took another sip, it's REALLY good. I tasted pineapple, and coconut and something else that was making my stomach warm. I loved it, basically. Jacob looked down at me.

"Like it?" He asked, wrapping one arm around my waist.

I nodded quickly, "Wanna sip?" I held up the straw near his lips. He nodded, took a quick sip and smacked his lips a bit.

"It's pretty good. Not enough of the good stuff though." He grinned devilishly. Before I could say a smart remark to that, Leah walked back with Jacob's drink. It was a tall glass, and Jacob eyed her.

"What's that?" He asked, "I thought you were giving me a shot."

"No, it's better. Just shut the hell up, and drink the damn drink." She said pushing the drink at him, "Come on girl let me introduce you to people." She said grabbing my hand and pulling me away from Jacob. He just stood there as I laughed and walked away with Leah.

"So, you and Jacob huh?" She smiled. I blushed.

"I guess so." I giggled, and took another sip of my drink.

"Let me tell you, if you could have any guy in the school, Jacob would be your best choice. Were all so excited because he never brought a girl with him anywhere. You're the first one, so everyone is dying to meet you. Hey Seth! Get your ass over here!" She yelled. I already know that Jacob would be the best thing for me, but she just made me realize that even more.

"Hey! Is this her?" He asked running over. He was hotter up close. He had the same black, short hair and tan skin. He was smaller than Jacob, but in a cute way.

"Yep! This is Bella Swan. Bella, meet my pest of a brother, Seth." She introduced. I shook his firm hand and grinned sweetly.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"Nice to meet you as well, I've heard so much about you."

"Nice, nice. Well we have to move on, many people to see!" She said, pulling me away. The next people we went to was a big group. They all looked like different versions of Jacob. All tall, dark skinned, and muscular.

"Hey guys, guess who this is!" Leah yelled over the music. All of a sudden, all the eyes were on me. I felt insecure, and blushed as a result.

"Is this Bella?!" One of them yelled.

"Yep! Bella, this is Jared, Paul, you met Sam, Embry, and Quil."

"Nice you meet everybody." I said waving a little.

"Man, I didn't think she'd be so hot." Paul smiled, "I just might have to steal her away." He said licking his lips. I rolled my eyes, and they all smiled.

"I don't think so." Leah said holding her hand up, "Jacob already got dat ass!" She joked, everyone cheered and laughed. I was just standing there blushing.

"Don't worry Bella." Embry said putting one arm around me, "We all liked you before we met you, but just because you won't go for Paul, I mean I'm single." He laughed and everyone joined in.

Then everyone was all quiet and looking behind me. I turned around to see Jacob giving them all the evil eye.

"What was that you guys were talking about?" He questioned.

"Jacob, listen buddy." Quil said stepping forward. He put one arm around Jacob and took a deep breath, "I've waited 17 years for this day to come. The day you brought a hot girl to meet us, so let us have our fun. Do you honestly expect us not to burn on you pal? Like how a hot girl like this is too good for you?" Quil smiled. I rolled my eyes again but smiled.

"Mhm, let her have someone who can treat her like a woman." Paul said moving forward to me. Jacob punched his arm.

"You try to treat her to anything and you'll be pushing up daisies, mutt."

Paul started laughing, "See, this is why we HAVE to burn on you! You get jealous so easily!"

"I'm not jealous!" He said, getting in Paul's face.

"Oh is that so?" Paul spat at him.

"Alright guys cut the crap!" Leah said getting in between them and pushing them away, "If you don't stop I'll beat the shit out of both of you! Bella is with Jacob so leave him the hell alone."

Paul stepped away but winked at me. I heard a growl in Jacob's chest, but they all just laughed and continued talking in there circle.

"Jacob, loosen up. There just teasing you." Leah said punching his arm.

"I know when Paul is joking, he wasn't joking."

"Jacob, she likes you, why would she go for a creep like Paul."

I blushed, just standing there. First of all, I'm blushing because I'm flattered. Jacob got jealous, it made me smile on the inside, and secondly, they all said I was hot, which I don't think is the slightest bit true.

They were still arguing but then Leah punched him again and the conversation ended. The party was a hit, we all ended up going outside. We danced the rest of the night away, but around two in the morning the party died down and a lot of people left. By three everyone was gone besides Jacob, Leah, Paul, Sam, and me. By the end of the night I realized that Paul liked Leah. He pretty much did anything she told him too. Maybe I'm over-observant, but I think she likes him too. He is amazingly hot.

Everyone was in the kitchen doing shots, and I was a little tipsy. I had about five blue Hawaii's tonight. That's the first time I ever drank, besides the time Edward and I got into his parents liquor cabinet, but I thought I would be more drunk that I was. I guess I can really hold it down, ha, ha. Well, Jacob and me were in the backyard, because there was a two-seater swing. It was really cute, so we sat on it for a while. I remember how beautiful his face looked in the dim light. It was almost hard to look at him.

"Did you have fun?" Jacob asked.

I nodded, "Best fun I ever had."

He smiled with satisfaction, "I'm glad you did. You know, Leah likes you already, everyone does."

"I know, I like them all too. You have really great friends."

We were quiet for a moment, and then Jacob grabbed my hand. It was so warm, I shivered again.

"Bella, I didn't know you dated Edward Cullen."

I gasped a little, and the hair on my arm stood straight up, "I _never_ dated him."

"Everyone told me that Edward was your boyfriend." He said looking at me.

"Everyone was wrong. He's the furthest thing from my boyfriend."

He grinned, "I'm happy to hear that. The guys an asshole."

"You're telling me? We were best friends since fourth grade. Then one night he tried to try to get with me, I said no, so he completely pushed me out of his life. The dude only wants sex."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I knew the guy was a douche, but I didn't think he was that low."

"Yeah, I'm trying to forget about him, about everything. That's why I'm glad you brought me here, I need to let loose and find new people to distract me."

"You were really hurt about this weren't you?"

"Yeah." I said quietly, "I'm a weak person at heart. That's why I like Leah. She's so strong and confident. I can't do that, though I'm trying to. I'm still so afraid someone is going to hurt me again. I don't think my heart would be able to take another blow like the last one."

Jacob looked me dead in the eyes, I was lost in them. Completely under his trance, "I will never hurt you, Bella." He whispered, and he meant those six words. I could feel it.

"Promise?" I breathed, coming closer to him face. I felt him squeeze my hand a little and tilt his head.

"_Promise." Then he gently placed his warm lips on mine._

* * *

**THERE IS A METHOD TO MY MADNESS!  
**i promise you, things seem like there going fast,  
but there is ALOT that's going to happen in this  
story, so be patient and be happy that sexy jacob  
kissed bella :)

_**REVIEWSS! OR I WONT UPDATE!**_


	3. Truly Happy Or Not?

_"Just because everyone says your weak, doesn't mean you are."_

"Winter is almost here! It's so cold outside!" I cheered. I love winder. Jacob, Leah, Paul and I walked down the hallway. Paul and Leah were now a couple, which I'm happy for because they are perfect for each other. If Paul yells and gets mad, Leah beats the shit out of him and he stops. Wonderful, isn't it? Jacob was holding on to my hand tightly, and whenever I looked at him, he was staring at me first. Always with a giddy expression on his face, I probably had the same giddy face he did. That's what happens when you date someone though, right?

"Hell yeah! Were going sledding son!!" Leah cheered, then Paul started beat-boxing and Leah danced like an idiot in the middle of the hall. Paul cheered her on, "Go baby, go baby. Shake what'cha momma gave ya'!"

"I try to pretend I don't know them." Jacob whispered in my ear. I laughed loudly, as we kept walking, leaving them there.

"What the hell!" Paul yelled, "You're just going to walk away!"

"Yep!" Jacob said waving one hand in the air.

"Leah, pick me up in an hour I need to go finish up a project in art class."

"Deal!" She said as Paul picked her up and they ran outside. Jacob and I laughed at those idiots, and kept on walking. He was rubbing my thumb out of habit, it was soothing. I looked up at him, he was looking ahead in deep thought. His chiseled face and hard stare, damn. Suddenly he looked down on me.

"You're _really_ sexy when you're in deep thought." I breathed smiling up at him. He laughed softly.

"You're really sexy, period."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck, "Kiss me." I breathed lustfully.

"And they say boy's hormones are more uncontrollable. Look at you, practically undressing yourself."

"Oh pa-LEASE!" I said laughing, "My hormones are uncontrollable? Don't get me started on you Mr. I-want-to-sex-you-all-the-time."

He gasped dramatically, "I only said that one time, it's unfair for you to hold it against me for the rest of my life."

"You say that ALL the time, Jacob Black. Plus, it's not like you can resist me." I grinned devilishly.

"Oh is that so? I have oodles of self-control. I am the master, of self-control. I should have a dojo. Training poor defenses souls to have self-control against hormonal girlfriends."

"Oh my god, you are such a hypocrite. So you're telling me, if I walked around your house with the lingerie I bought from Victoria Secret, you can actually walk away, go do math homework, and NOT jack off."

"First of all, I do NOT jack off. I have more pride than that." He said giving me a face, "Secondly, When the HELL did you buy lingerie from Victoria Secret and WHY haven't I seen it yet!?" He questioned with a huge grin on his face.

"Answer my question and you might find out." I said raising one eyebrow.

"I could. . walk away. I might need a cold shower." We bursted out laughing.

"Exactly!"

"No, not exactly! If I didn't touch you, then I have self-control. So basically, I'm still a master."

"We'll see about that." I said narrowing my eyes at him. He did the same, a little afraid at my power. HA, HA! He should be. I breathed heavily as I whispered in his ear, "I know for a fact. . ." I bit his ear playfully and continued, "That you have absolutely no control. . ." Then I kissed down from his ear, down his jaw line and to the nap of his neck. He was breathing heavily, "If I do this. . ." Then I kissed his sensitive spot, right below his neck on his shoulder, almost. I felt him clench his teeth as I nibbled on it longer. He tried to hold in a groan, but I heard the painful, "Mhhhh" in his throat. Along with a growl deep in his chest.

"But if. . ." I whispered again, breathing my hot breath on that one spot. He shivered, and I felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up, "I do a certain something. . ." I breathed, kissing up to his lips. The moment they touched I knew he was fighting back to temptation to attack my soft lips, just like he does every single time we kiss. Self-control, my ass. I had my fun and then bit his bottom lip as I pulled away, "I know for a fact. . ." I teased, kissing his neck again, my hand traveling down his chest, "You'll completely . . . loose it." I breathed, then my hand quickly fell down to his pants and I didn't grab him, but I pushed my hand against his . . . "area". He jumped back quickly from the sensation, breathing heavily.

"I think you want to kill me." He whispered.

I laughed loudly, "I TOLD YOU!"

"If you ever did that when we were alone. . ." He said, walking back to me again.

"You'd what? Meditate and talk to the Gods of self-control? Gain energy and walk away from me?"

He smirked playfully and was about to answer when I turned my head and saw people I was not expecting to see.

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett.

They were all my best friends, because they were related to Edward, but I never really see them. There all Juniors and Seniors, so all their classes are on the third floor. God, the moment I saw them walking, Jacob's wonderful distraction demolished and Edward's face was pounding in my head.

"Bella?" Emmett yelled. I turned around, I was hoping they wouldn't notice me, but they did as always when they saw me in the hall. Jacob had a confused look on his face.

"Hey guys." I said with a fake smile, they all walked over to me, generally excited. Rosalie and Emmett were a couple, and so were Jasper and Alice so they knew I was dating Jacob when they saw us holding hands.

"Hey Bella." Alice smiled sweetly, "How are you?" Then she looked at Jacob and then back down to me.

"Yeah, how are you, good, good. We HAVE to talk to you." Rosalie said, as her and Alice grabbed me and pulled me away. We just left Jacob, Emmett, and Jasper just standing there.

"Who is that?" Alice asked, "And where did he come from?"

"He's hot." Rosalie smiled.

"His name is Jacob. He's from La Push."

"Oh I see, and you guys are dating is that right?" Alice squealed.

"He's hot." Rose repeated.

"Yeah, for a while now. We met at the beginning of the year."

"That's awesome! You guys look really cute together."

"He's hot."

"So how. . . how's Edward." I'm sorry, I couldn't help but ask. I didn't want to, but his face in my mind was making me go insane. Asking how he was, was something out of habit. I asked them about Edward almost every day freshman year.

"We don't really ever see him, he moved into his own apartment at the beginning of the school year. But from what dad tells me, he's doing okay. You know. . ." Alice paused, looking at me, "He's been talking about you a lot lately."

I gulped and tried to understand the feelings I was feeling right now. A mixture of pain, happiness because he was talking about me, and anger because he deserves it.

"He keeps talking about your Jacob kid too. He doesn't like the fact that he's always around you. But from what I can tell, he doesn't know you guys are dating." Rose said.

"Good, it's none of his business any-"

"Babe?" Jacob interrupted, "I have to go Sam is waiting for me. But we'll be back to pick you up in an hour. Go get your project done or else I'm going to have to sleep with the teacher again just so you can pass." He teased. I laughed, and Alice and Rose just starred. They don't understand us.

"He's kidding." I reassured, "Um, and okay. I'm going now. See you later."

"Okay, love you." He said giving me a quick kiss. We would have kissed longer if we didn't have an audience. I wasn't big on PDA and he knows that. After that he walked off. I starred at his ass as he left too, just letting you know.

"Wow." Alice smiled.

"Who was that guy?" Emmett asked.

"You're so clueless." Rose sighed, "That's Bella's boyfriend."

"WHAT?!" Emmett yelled, "Bella has a BOYFRIEND!? My little Bella!? How could you do this to me!??"

"Just what the hell are you talking about?" Rose said irritated, "FYI he is sexy and I approve."

"I approve too, Bella" Alice smiled sweetly, "Even though I don't know him, I have a pretty good judgment on people, he seems nice."

"What do you mean he's hot? What are you saying? Are you trying to say he's hotter than me?" Emmett rambled quietly.

"He is. He treats me amazing." I assured.

"He looks like he can treat a girl amazing." Rose said smiling devilishly.

"He has a good aura." Jasper said with his deep, low voice. Alice laughed.

"Oh Jasper, you and your aura's."

"What is this? You are you saying? Treat who amazing? What do you mean?" Emmett continued to ramble.

"No guys seriously, he treats me better than **anyone else** has. He's amazing, I think you guys should get to know him." I said fixing my hair.

"Oh I'll get to know him, gladly. Mhm." Rose smiled. Her and her fantasies.

"You look different Bella, I mean, I like your outfit." Alice said. I smiled, I had on leather pants, a gray long-sleeve shirt and my white winter South Pole Jacket .

"What are you saying? Know him? He's Bella's. . . YOUR NOT GETTING TO KNOW ANYONE!" Emmett yelled.

"Thanks, yeah I guess you can say I changed a lot. That's what happens."

Alice nodded, she looked sorry, but it wasn't her fault her brother is a douche, "You look good though, Bella."

"Thanks. It's all because of Jacob." I said.

"HEY Bella!" I heard someone yell. They all looked around, until I saw Quil and Jared waving to me. They were leaving, "BOMBFIRE TONIGHT! Going to PARTY!!" Jared cheered.

"HELL YEAH!" I yelled back to them. Quil ran over to me and put his arm around me.

"You know, Jacob doesn't have to know." He smiled.

"BRING YOUR GOOFY ASS ON!" Jared yelled to Quil. Quil darted for the door and Jared waved, "It's your turn to bring the drinks! LATER!!!" With that they ran out of the school. Morons.

"Are those your friends?" Alice asked.

"Since when do you drink?" Emmett questioned raising one eyebrow, "When the hell did you grow up?"

"Yeah, it's almost winter so were going to have one last bomb fire. You guys should definitely come!" I said, excited. You guys would love everyone down at La Push. There really friendly and they love to have fun."

"WHY IS EVERYONE IGNORING ME!?!?!?" Emmett yelled loudly.

"I'd love to come, Bella. We haven't hung out in a long ass time." Rose said, still pinching Emmett's arm, "Oh and Emmett will be there too. Do you want us to bring anything?" She smiled sweetly while Emmett was on the verge of painful tears.

"No, it's okay. I got everything covered."

"Jasper and I will be there too. I love the beach, and a bomb fire seems nice. Right Jasper?" She smiled, looking at him.

"Yes it seems. . . fun." He still has that gloomy voice. I miss them, I really do.

"God woman, please." Emmett begged, falling to his knees, "JUST. . . LET. . . GO! AHHH! Your peeling my skin off!!!!"

"Well, I have to go get my project done, but I'll see you guys tonight? Around eight okay?" I smiled. Then I ran down the hall, looking back quickly while they waved to me.

It was almost painful to walk away from them. I love them all so much, but whenever I'm near them all I do is think about Edward. How can he still have an effect on me? I feel like its buried away in a locked-up chest. I feel like every time I'm near his family, the bolt loosens. Is is possible that he feels the same?

EDWARDS POV  
(WARNING: LEMONS, mature setting. Edward's POV is usually more dirty than Bella's. If your uncomfortable with mature writings like this, skip it. Simple as that.)

Dammit, what the fuck. I don't even know who this bitch is, but she wanted to fuck so whatever.

"Oh, Edward." She moaned as I fingered her. I rolled my eyes, bored as hell. I need something new, something forbidden. That sounds sexy. I started daydreaming about my possibilities. . .

_Maybe I could sleep with a teacher again. Mrs. James is pretty hot_.

"UGHHHHH!!!! YES!!!!!"

_But last time I did that I got in trouble because the teacher ratted on me. Sex is not bribery. Just setting that straight_.

"Right there, oh yes RIGHT THERE!!!!"

_Maybe like. . . a collage girl? Nah, already been there done that._

"Edward." A voice said. I looked around the room, it wasn't that annoying girl's voice, it was someone else. Someone so. . . familiar. I looked down at her, screamed on the top of my lungs and jumped back. B-Bella!? How the hell did she. . . Am I. . . am I dreaming or something? That annoying chick was there a second ago! When the hell did Bella get there?

"What's wrong?" She asked, with a sad look on her face. My heart started pumping, her face looks so sad. . . like she did something wrong. I was overcome with this fantasy of mine. I got up and walked over to my bed again. I touched her face, the illusion didn't go away. Her chocolate brown eyes starred deeply into mine.

"Bella?" I whispered. She shook her head.

"It's Jamie. I don't want anything personal here. Just fuck me." She said in Bella's voice. Impossible. She threw her hands around my neck and bit her lip playfully. I couldn't help myself, to see Bella looking like this, even if it isn't her. . . for the first time in months, I needed to fuck this girl. Not only needed, but wanted. I wanted her so bad. I ran my fingers threw Bella's long brown hair, and laid her down on my bed. She had a small smile on her face, SO DAMN CUTE.

I forcefully attacked her lips, man it even feels like another person. Could this be what Bella's lips feel like? They were soft, but gentle and calm. It made me move my lips slower, to try and appease her. I've never been so turned on right now, I couldn't move slowly. I ripped her shirt off, and there was her beautiful, silky body and black bra with white trim. She must be a full C, so beautiful. I kissed her lips again, but was too tempted to screw the foreplay and fuck her, so I moved my lips to her neck. I found her sensitive spot, it was right below her jaw bone, and the moment I kissed it she moaned loudly.

"That feels so good, right there." She whispered. She knotted her hands in my hair as I bit her spot playfully. After I was done with that, I kissed down her collarbone, and right in-between her plump breasts. God, I can barely stand this. I slowly ripped off her bra, and could just stare. I starred for a good minute, then I heard her clear her throat.

"Is something. . . wrong?" She blushed, nervous and embarrassed. I gulped loudly, a girl never made me nervous. Sex was the most natural thing to me, and here I am frozen. I soon snapped out of it and sucked on her nibble while biting it playfully. She moaned, but tried to keep them in, which was making it even more hotter. I massaged the other one roughly with my free hand.

"God Edward, I can't take it anymore." She moaned, begging me. I smiled with achievement and then unbuttoned her pants and ripped them off. I soon ripped her underwear off too. Still the same silky, smooth skin. There wasn't one part of her that wasn't perfect. I kissed and sucked on her thigh, teasing her. She was biting her finger, eyes squeezed shut. Then I leaned up and kissed her neck again, then her lips, but they made me go wild. Then I licked her with the tip of my tongue, down her neck, in-between her perfect breasts, past her navel, and slowly on one side, and then the other. Not licking where she wanted to be licked just yet.

"Oh Edward, please. I'm begging you."

I obeyed her wished and then placed my tongue in her sweet goodness. She let out a loud moan, as I licked, sucked, bit, nibbled on everything and anything in my reach. I looked up at her expression, which turned me on even more. God, this is amazing. She's so beautiful, and she smells so good. I loved her taste, her everything. I pleasured her until she came, and with the expression on her face, I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Fuck." I moaned, taking my pants off. What I wasn't expecting was for her to sit up and take them off for me. She seemed a little nervous, but took off my underwear to reveal my really bad hard on. She looked away for a second, but then looked back and started massaging it with her hand. I nearly fell over. Her hands are so. . . soft and warm. Holy. . . shit.

She moaned and then licked the tip, making me groan deep in my chest. Soon, she wrapped her whole mouth around it and sucked deep and hard. My breathing was uncontrollable. Needless to say, it didn't take me long to come. She swallowed.

HOT.

Then I pushed her back on the bed and kissed her lips again, while slowly sticking myself inside her. She moaned loudly as I did. I pounded against her skin with desire and fire. I felt like I couldn't stop, ever. She felt so. . . amazing. So moist, and warm and GOD! I can truthfully say she's the best I've ever had.

"OH Edward! OH!! OH GOD!!!" She moaned loudly. Her moaned only encouraged me. I pounded with all my might, making her move back and forth. I grabbed her breasts and bit her neck. Her screams were something that couldn't be helped. It only made me more cocky.

After an hour of changing positions, and another hour of unbelievable pleasure,

"Fuck, I'm going to cum." I breathed in her ear. She didn't answer, just kept moaning and screaming. I pounded her with all my strength, sweat formed all over my body as I felt the fire intensifying.

"UHHHHHHHH!" Bella screamed. I felt her walls closing around me as I oozed inside of her. She came down from her orgasm and pulled the air out of her face. I collapsed on top of her, exhausted from the strength I put into it.

"That. . . was. . . amazing." A voice said. I sat up quickly, and realized. . . Bella wasn't there anymore. It was that annoying chick. I got infuriated, and wrapped up in my fantasies. I got off her and realized she looked nothing like the Bella I was fucking. Compared to Bella, I was disgusted that I actually fucked her so good. I threw my shirt on and walked out of her room.

"Wait!" She yelled. Oh no, I need to get out of here fast. I threw my shoes on and ran out of the door before she could stop me. When I really and truly put my all in sex and fuck a girl with my full potential, they never want me to leave. I deffinatley wasn't going to fuck _that_ girl again. So I did what I usually do. Fuck and bounce.

-

I walked into my mother's house, they wanted me over for dinner. The only reason I went was because I had nothing else better to do. I was still exhausted from today, so I walked in with a terrible attitude.

Maybe that could be my project. I've never felt that way ever during sex, and I think it was because I was imagining I was fucking Bella. Just thinking about it actually made me hard again. I'll just do that! I'll fuck the real Bella! God I can imagine how the real Bella is in bed. She's still probably that little weak girl, a couple smooth words and she'll do whatever I want her to do. Though, that stupid ass Jacob is always around her. Nothing bugs me more because I hate that guy. He does nothing but give me dirty looks. It pisses me off.

"Edward!" Emse yelled, my mother. She ran over and hugged me, "I'm so glad you came to see me!"

"It's good to see you too ma'" I said, trying to be nice, "So when is everyone getting here?"

"Well, Emmett and Rose aren't coming. Alice is coming just to get some money."

"Where are they going?" I asked, pissed off because I come here and no one decides to show there fucking faces.

"I don't know-" She was interrupted by the doorbell, "Oh there she is now. Ask her yourself."

I ran over to the door and opened it, pissed. She looked at me with an annoyed face. I scoffed at her, "So when I decide to visit everyone and have dinner no one is going to show up? Is that it?" I asked folding my arms.

"Edward, if your brain is that slow and you haven't noticed already, if you don't give a fu-" My mother gave her the eye, "If you don't care about us, why should we care about you?"

"Where is everyone?" I asked, ignoring her attitude and stupid ass question.

"Deffinatley not the same place your going." She said pushing past me. I followed her relentlessly.

"Answer me. Where are you going?"

"Because a certain person doesn't want you there," She said, as my mother walked in the kitchen, "You dumb fuck leave me the hell alone." Then she walked up the stairs and into the library. She opened a jar filled with money, took some out and stuffed it in her jeans pocket. She was mumbling to herself, not paying attention to me. I kept repeating myself, asking her where she was going. It didn't take long for her to flip out.

"Oh my god! Alright, were going to a bomb fire!" She yelled, throwing her hands up in the air with frustration.

"That's it? Who's going to be there?"

"Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Me, some guys from La Push and. . . " she coughed, "Bella."

"What was that last one?"

She coughed again, "Bella."

"Bella? Bella is going to be at this bomb fire?" I asked, a huge grin on my face. And I thought I was going to have to go up to her at school! This is perfect! Maybe we can even have sex on the beach. Damn, that would be hot. I was getting hard just thinking about her naked, the moon shinning on her skin.

"Yes." She whispered, "AND YOUR NOT GOING!" She screamed running out of the door.

We'll see about that. . .

BELLAS POV

"So you really don't mind?" I whispered, sitting on his bed. Jacob just moaned in my neck as he kissed it. I rolled my eyes, "Jacob answer me."

"No I don't mind at all." He said, then sucked on my neck some more.

"Jacob please, It's hard enough to hide the four hickeys on my neck, I don't need a fifth. My mother loves you, but not that much." I grinned.

He laughed softly, "I'm sorry, but I just can't help myself." Then he kissed up my jaw and breathed on my cheek, "I love your skin."

"Mhh, smooth words Jacob Black."

"Only expected, they used to call me, Jacob the ladies man." He laughed, "That's my Native American name."

"So ancient." I smiled, flipping through the pages of a magazine.

"And if you really want me to like your friends, you're going to have to persuade me."

"Pig."

"Fine. Your friends can't come."

"If I want my friends to come, they'll come." I said finally looking up at him.

"Oh? Is that so? Since when were you bad ass?"

"Seems like it happened around the time I met you. Bad influence."

"Incorrect. You are older than me, so in turn you are the influencer and I am the influence."

"But physically. . ." I breathed, trying not to look at his shirtless chest, "Your about 20. I'm 18. Therefore you influence me."

"You're as stubborn as ever." He smiled, "But that's why I like you."

"Yeah, well. My friends are coming."

"No they're not."

"Why?" I questioned.

"Because you won't kiss me."

"Are you kidding me?"

"I'm dead serious."

I gave in with a groan and grabbed his face gently and pulled it over to my face. I kissed him, not all into it because he was a jerk right now. As usual, he made it hotter than I intended it to be. He pushed me back on the bed so I was laying down, and he moved his legs in-between mine.

"Come on Bella. You can do better than this." He breathed against my lips. I wrapped my arms around him then wrapped my legs around his firm, warm waist. I jammed my tongue in his mouth and ran my hands in his hair. I grabbed it forcefully, he just smiled, "Much better."

I kept kissing him further, but then I needed to pull away so I could breath. Jacob didn't stop the heat. He just kissed my neck. I moaned quietly as he worked magic. Then I pulled his face back up to me and kissed him forcefully. It was getting a little heated. More heated than usual. He was breathing heavily as he kissed me. He was moving faster and rougher, and I was trying to keep up with him when he smiled.

"I think you want me to rip your clothes off."

I laughed, "Damn, caught red handed."

"I guess you're going to tell me to pull away now." He said kissing the side of my lips, and then my cheeks, slowly traveling down my jaw and neck.

"Not yet." I breathed, totally hypnotized by his touch.

"Mh." He groaned, kissing my collar bone.

"Kiss me." I said pulling his face to me. He obeyed me and attacked my lips like he always does. Suddenly he gasped and pulled away, breathing heavily.

"What did I do?" I said confused as all hell.

"How did you do that?!" He asked, eyes black with lust.

"Do what?"

"You. . ." He pulled his eyebrows together, trying to explain, "You rolled your tongue."

"I. . . rolled my tongue."

"Yeah, you know when Spanish people roll there 'R's? You just did that in my mouth." He breathed, "Damn. That was hot. Watch."

He suddenly leaned in and kissed my lips softly. Then he parted his lips and eased his tongue in my mouth. Suddenly, he curled his tongue inside my mouth. I don't know how I did it, or how he did it, but it felt AMAZING. I moaned and wrapped my arms around his neck.

Needless to say this went on for a while, and it got pretty hot. Jacob's warm hand was going up my shirt, he almost reached second base, when the door opened. Jacob jumped off me from surprise.

"Who's there?" He yelled putting his shirt on. I got up and opened his window. He gave me a quick kiss and I climbed out walked from the backyard to the front. I walked in the front door like I just got in.

"Jacob! I'm here!" I yelled, "Oh hey Sam." I smiled innocently and walked in the kitchen, "Hungry?"

"No thank you." He smirked, then Jacob walked out, "Jacob, is it true the Cullens are coming here."

"Oh, I hope you don't mind. . ." I said, feeling awkward.

"No it's alright. We've never. . . been on good grounds with the Cullens, but we'll try for you."

"Just a good thing that basterd isn't coming." Edward. . .

"Yeah I know." Sam smiled, "Well I just came over to see if you guys were all set for tonight. Did you get all the drinks and stuff?"

"Of course, it's all in the back of my truck." I said going threw his fridge. I pulled out lunch meat and bread, "Want a sandwich before you leave?"

He nodded, "Sure."

I made him a turkey one and Jacob a ham, cheese and mayonnaise one. Sam left with the sandwich shoved in his mouth and a wave. Jacob was the same way. I got out a beer from the fridge and opened it for him. He was just staring at me.

"What?" I asked, putting away the lunch meat.

"Your such a good girlfriend." He smiled, "You baby me, I think that's why."

I rolled my eyes, "I do not baby you. It was just lunch time, and you haven't eaten yet."

He gave me a look, "Just admit that you spoil me and I'll let you get me naked. I mean, I know that's why you're in this relationship."

"I think it's the other way around. You can't wait to get me in bed."

"So? Isn't that what two people do when they like each other?"

"Just shut the hell up and eat your sandwich." I spat. It's called making love for a reason. I don't love Jacob. He treats me amazing and is an incredible boyfriend, but I don't love him. . . yet.

"Mh, I love it when you talk dirty." He said, taking a huge bite of his sandwich.

I gave him a face, "Me talk dirty? Your messed up in the head Jacob. You really, really are. I'm going home to get dressed. I'll be back here in an hour." I said walking to the door. Jacob sighed which made me over curious, "What is it Jacob?"

"You were going to leave without giving me a kiss."

"I'm going to see you in an hour!"

"You still were going to leave."

"Your such a baby!" I said walking over to him, he pushed me away when I tried to kiss him.

"No, I don't want your kiss now."

"Come on!" I said trying to get through his big ass arms.

"No!" He yelled.

"Alright fine." I mumbled walking away.

"No wait!" He yelled. When I turned around he was standing in front of me with a grin, "I'm just kidding." He whispered, then gently kissed my lips, barely touching them. He loves to tease the poor innocent girlfriend. With that I walked, more like wobbled, out of his house and into my truck.

[Later On]

"Jacob!" I yelled walking into his house, "Were late! You better be ready or I'm going to kick so much ass!"

"Hello beautiful." He cooed walking from the hallway. I was going to say a smart comment to that, but he interrupted me by taking the keys to my truck out of my hand and pushing me against the wall. Dammit, he knows how much I love it when he's rough, "I swear I think you do these things because you want to tempt me so far," He breathed against my face, almost touching my lips, ", that it's almost painful not to touch you."

With those last words he kissed my lips very gently, tempting me to make it rougher. But he always takes the lead, he started moving his lips faster and rougher.

"Jacob, everyone is waiting." I breathed against his lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and playing with his hair roughly.

"Mh, they can wait." He whispered with a smile. His hand traveled from my waist down to my thigh, he lifted it so I could wrap it around his waist. He did the same to the other one and held me up with both his hands, while pushing against me, hard.

I laughed, "You know how dangerously you play? You're as high as the empire state building."

He blushed and chuckled softly, "You make it painful to kiss you anymore."

"Is that so? Well time is running short, we have all of tomorrow to kiss but right now I don't want the money I spent of booze to go to waste. Come on." I said getting out of his arms and walking to the front door. He followed, as assumed, and we walked down to the beach. It was only a ways to the bomb fire, and I heard Jacob falling behind me.

"Don't drop the beer, Jacob. Or I'm kicking your ass for an hour."

"Why do I have to carry all this crap!?" He yelled to me.

"Because you're the boyfriend, you suppose to do that." I smirked.

We got to the bomb fire and the first person I saw was Leah running toward me. I ran over to her and jumped in her arms wrapping my arms around her waist. This was normal. Then I went and squeezed Emily and punched Paul and Sam. Embry, Seth, and Quil all got hugs next. Then I told Jacob to put the beer down and pass them all out.

"Damn, your whipped." Sam yelled. Emily looked back at him.

"What did you say?"

"N-Nothing."

"That's what I thought, moron. You're the one who's whipped." Jacob sneered, "Who here is getting some hot action?" He asked raising his hand, "That's what I thought."

I gave him the evil eye, and we all sat around the campfire, like we always did this summer. What amazing memories I was able to finally have. I deserve them.

I wonder when Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose are going to get here.

EDWARDS POV

I put on my cologne and checked my hair. I smiled, no way she can deny me. I had on my best outfit and my hair has never looked better. I grabbed my keys and walked out of my apartment. It was nine, it was my job to arrive late. I got in my black Mercedes and drove off, excited about the fucking I'm getting tonight. It didn't take me long to get to La Push, even though I lived far. I like to speed.

I'm guessing there on the beach. I drove past Jacob's house and I could see the beach from the road. The bomb fire was pretty big, but I'm looking for another pretty something. It seems like my stupid ass family wasn't there yet. I'll get out of the car when they get here. Just so I can embarrass them.

I squinted my eyes trying to find Bella. Shit, I couldn't see her. I looked in the backseat for my spying binoculars, I use them to spy on the girl next door. She undresses with the window open. I finally found them and I peered out my window.

Impossible.

That's Bella? It sure doesn't look like the meek little Bella I knew. She had on tight leather pants and a white jacket, damn she looks so hot. What happened to her? She was bending down into a big box and pulled out two beers. Her ass looks amazing in those pants.

She walked over to someone, who? Jacob Black? She handed him the beer and sat in-between his legs, while he kissed her neck. What the fuck?! Since when does a friend kiss a friend like that? Wait a minute, she's. . . she's dating him!? NO WAY! I felt something in my chest, and I didn't like it. It felt like I was going to explode. I threw my binoculars out the window and parks further into the grass. I saw my family pull up and walk to the fire so it was perfect timing.

I got out with a smile, ready to cause hell.

BELLAS POV

"Hey guys!" I cheered. I got up and ran over to Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice. I gave them all hugs and when I turned around Jacob was standing next to me with a half-grin and four beers in his hand.

"Thanks for coming." He smiled, trying to be friendly. He's so damn cute.

"No thanks for having us. This is a kick ass fire." Rose smiled.

"It's. . . warm." Jasper said in a low tone.

"Beer!" Emmett cheered grabbing it and chugging it down.

"How are you Bella?" Alice asked, playing with my hair. I smiled.

"I'm fine, thanks."

"Hey ladies!" A voice said. I looked around, until my heart stopped. I felt goose bumps on my arms as I looked at Alice desperately. She shook her head, "I didn't invite him." She whispered. I heard growls from all around me. Why the hell would he come here?

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sam asked, standing up. Jacob's hand tightened around mine with frustration. He knew exactly why Edward was here, but I didn't. I looked up at him with curiosity, but he didn't look back down at me.

"Just came to pay a little visit, I don't know maybe make this lame ass party something worth wild." He said with a grin.

"Is that so?" Sam questioned, raising one eyebrow, "I don't think that's necessary. Leave the way you came." Leave it to Sam to try and keep peace.

"I don't think so."

"Get the hell out of here." Jacob said through clenched teeth. Leave it to Jacob to do the exact opposite.

"Who is going to make me?" He asked, walking over to us. I felt something in my chest tightened the more he moved toward us. I can't look at him, he's. . . he's so gorgeous. I know it's completely stupid and whore-ish to even think something like that, but I can't help it. His green eyes and piercing threw my right now.

"No one invited you, so get the fuck out." Jacob said, letting go of my hand and walking up to Edward. He stood in front of me, like he was protecting me. I walked over to him and pulled him back and stood in front of him.

"Please, leave. No one wants you here." I decided to be strong, I looked him seriously in the eye. He smiled weakly.

"I'll leave, as soon as I get to talk to you."

Jacob growled, "I don't think so dumb fuck."

I turned around and placed my hand on his chest, "Jacob, if he leaves. . . I'll just go talk to him. I'll be right back." The look on Jacob's face is something I will never forget. He looked at me as if he was going to lose me or something. He nodded, and kissed me passionately right in front of him. His kiss was screaming something to me, he was saying, "Don't leave me". It hurt for him to think that way of me, but I shrugged it off and let go of his kiss. I backed off and started walking in the grass, near Edward's car. He followed with a pleased smirk on his face. When we finally got far enough and stopped walking. . .

"What the hell are you doing?!" I yelled pushing him, "Do you think it's funny you showing up here? Because I don't, at all."

"Calm down Bella, I just came here to see you." He said raising his hands in the air. I gulped.

"What the hell for!?" I was so angry and confused right now.

"Just to see how you were, but I guess your fine with that rat-basterd over there. What is he your boyfriend now? When did that happen?"

"That's none of your concern. As a matter of fact he is my boyfriend, and he treats me the way a woman should be treated. Not like a fucking piece of trash." I said, I couldn't believe how confident I was yelling at him. He looked as shocked as I was, he didn't know the new Bella. Well, it's about time he got acquainted with her.

"What's that suppose to mean? Bella, you don't know who I am anymore. I changed." Edward said. Did he honestly. . .

"Do you seriously expect me to believe that you've changed? You will never change. You're so engrossed in this monster inside you, you will never be back to the way you were before."

"I would answer to that but your boy toy keeps looking at me, and it's pissing me off."

"Follow me." I said pulling him farther away. He were all the way to his car now on the other side, "Better your highness?"

"Much." He said with a grin, "Now I can do this." He said pushing me against his car and attacking me with his lips. I was so shocked I couldn't move at first. Then everything sped up to me and I realized that he was actually kissing me. this made me wonder and think if this was the real reason he came down here. To use me again. I slapped his face, hard.

"You fucking pig. Just as I suspected, nothing more than before. Just less." I said walking away. He grabbed my arm.

"Loosen up, Bella." He groaned with frustration, "I've known that ever since we were in middle school, that you wanted me. Why not just let your body do the thinking for once." He said pulling me close to him. My chest was against his now, and I was narrowing my eyes at him.

"I didn't want you Edward. I was in love with you." I said through my teeth, "And thank God that's over."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember that night Edward? The night we stopped being friends?"

"Yeah I remember."

"That night, ruined me. Ruined my life. I don't think you realize what you've done to me. I was sick of being weak, and I finally found someone who makes me strong again. I don't need you here to ruin everything I've worked hard for."

"So is that it? Your settling because he distracts you from me?"

"No, I'm with him because he respects me. That's more then you've ever done." I said pushing away from him. Only to walk inches from his face, "Now listen to me, and listen to me nice and good. . . I am finally happy and I will not let you ruin it for me. Don't come back here and try to pull another stunt like this. I don't want to see your face, I don't want to talk to you, hell, I don't even want to hear your name. And TRUST ME, you will never, ever get me in bed. You won't even get close to there, buddy. So I suggest you give up now, and move on with the PATHETIC life you live. Got that?" I asked. He just stared at me. I got annoyed so I slapped him in his face.

"Do you understand me?" I asked strongly. He just kept starring. I just got fed up and stormed off, leaving him there wide-eyed and mouth hanging open.

* * *

**wow, that was so FRIGGEN lame.  
I TOLD YOU PEOPLEEE, that it was a edward and bella  
story, and that it will be.**

**god, im just so sick of jacob being screwed over.**

**i'm feeling really bad about the next few chapters.**

**(JACOB FORGIVE ME!! :P)**

**Reviews or I will NOTT post next chapter.**


End file.
